


With a Lion's Roar

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shout It Out Era, Snark, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Spencer had needs, after all, and she was certain she knew her way around thoseneeds better than even Zac did.





	With a Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniclust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "solo-ing together." Title comes from "She Bop" by Cyndi Lauper.

Spencer didn't like being alone in the apartment. It didn't matter that she knew no one was stalking them anymore. Being alone still just made her nervous, especially on the nights when Zac stayed late at the studio. He texted her often to check in, but it did little to soothe her nerves.

On the worst nights, although she would never admit it to Zac, Spencer found herself crying and downing more than a few shots. On other nights, his absence just nagged at her and set her on edge, like an itch she couldn't quite scratch.

Or maybe she _could_ scratch it.

It wouldn't be the same without him, of course, but she was too impatient to wait while they did god knows how many more takes of that bass guitar track. Spencer had needs, after all, and she was certain she knew her way around those _needs_ better than even Zac did.

After showering and dressing herself in a pair of panties and one of Zac's t-shirts that still smelled a little like him, Spencer settled into bed. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd masturbated, although she supposed it must have been during the years long dry spell prior to her move to Tulsa. It wasn't the sort of thing you forgot how to do, though. She just needed to call to mind a few good memories of Zac, like perhaps that time he'd taken her up against the bathroom sink or that time they hadn't even made it past the kitchen floor...

It didn't take Spencer long to get herself worked up, her body breaking out in a sweat. She pushed the covers back, then resumed what she was doing, letting one hand slip under the shirt to pinch her own nipple. Her other hand remained in her panties, one finger thrusting in and out of her wetness. 

She became so engrossed in the way she made herself feel that she didn't hear the front door opening or Zac's footsteps coming down the hall. Only the sound of the bedroom doorknob turning finally got her attention, and she froze on the spot as Zac walked into the room.

He froze, too, staring wide eyed at Spencer. One hand was still inside of her panties so that it was blatantly obvious what he had interrupted.

“I... umm...” Zac stuttered out, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. “I can come back later if you're busy.”

Spencer could only shake her head. It seemed to be the only part of her body capable of movement at all at the moment. “N-no, you... you're fine. I just got a head start. Did half the work for you, really.”

“Well, you seem to have a hand—I mean, handle, on the situation, so...” He replied, his smirk only growing. In spite of his confident words, his leg twitched and he tried to discretely adjust his pants.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “So, are we doing this, or...?”

“Yeah. I think we are.” Zac began pulling at the buttons on his shirt, attempting to step out of his shoes at the same time. His eyes never left Spencer. “Take your panties off.”

She wasn't usually one to take orders from Zac, but she could tell they were doing something different now. Spencer shimmied out of her panties and flung them at Zac, giggling when they landed right on his bare shoulder. He shrugged them off and rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Spence,” Zac practically whined. “Keep... doing your thang.”

“Doing my thang?” Spencer echoed, but nevertheless complied. She dipped a finger into her wetness again, barely even doing more than teasing herself. Zac's entrance had thrown off her rhythm; it was going to take her a moment to get going again.

The fact that Zac was still tearing at his own clothes helped. He'd been on an exercise kick lately—Spencer assumed to compensate for all the frozen food she kept serving him—and she had to admit, he looked damn good. He didn't even get his pants farther than his surprisingly muscular calves before he pulled his already hard length out of his boxer briefs and grasped it. He stroked slowly, teasingly, presumably imitating Spencer's lazy movements. She wondered what Zac would do if she slowed to a stop, but she didn't think she could handle that much pouting and whining.

“Faster,” Zac breathed out.

Spencer nodded and increased her pace, slipping a second finger in just for the hell of it. That earned her a little groan from Zac, who she could see was speeding up to match her. She wasn't sure if they were going to see this all the way through, but she had to admit, it was exciting. Unusual, but exciting.

Zac took a few steps closer to the bed, standing right at the edge of it and staring straight into Spencer's eyes. She trailed a hand down her chest and pinched her nipple, just daring Zac to look. His eyes darted downward for a second, then back to Spencer's eyes. She didn't even bother trying not to blatantly watch him jerk off. 

“Fuck, Spence...” Zac moaned, crawling onto the bed and somehow managing to kick his pants and underwear off in the process without tripping. Spencer made a mental note to congratulate him on that later, figuring it would ruin the moment to mention it right then.

“Are we going to?” Spencer asked. “Fuck, I mean.”

“I dunno about you, but I'm just about all the way there now...”

Spencer chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

“This is kinda fun, huh?” Zac asked, crawling up the bed and kneeling between Spencer's legs.

“S'alright,” she replied with a shrug, but the word was lost in a moan that entirely betrayed her.

Zac chuckled softly. He glanced down between Spencer's legs, his eyes lingering there. It made her even hotter, a feat she hadn't realized was possible. She slipped her fingers out and began to rub her clit, staring up at Zac as she did so. He sped up at match her pace, biting down on his lip so hard it looked like he might draw blood.

Spencer could feel herself drawing dangerously close, but she couldn't manage any more of a warning than a loud moan. Zac seemed to get the message, leaning down and balancing himself over Spencer with his free hand. They were close enough to kiss, and almost close enough to do even more than that, but still they kept their hands to themselves. Spencer willed her eyes to stay open through her orgasm, staring right into Zac's eyes as she rode out each wave of pleasure. 

He gave a loud moan of his own, and his arm trembled so much that Spencer feared he might collapse on top of her. While she lay there tingling in the afterglow, she felt Zac shoot his load right into her stomach, his eyes finally fluttering shut and his bottom lip quivering so much that she barely resisted the urge to lean up and nibble on it.

When he was done, Zac rolled over and collapsed next to Spencer, letting out a sigh that trailed off into a giggle.

“Why have we never done that before?”

“I've done that plenty,” Spencer replied, smirking. “Just never with you watching.”

Zac groaned, but Spencer ignored him, peeling herself from the bed and walking into the bathroom to clean herself off. 

“Hey, Spence,” Zac called after her. “You think maybe I should stay late at the studio more often?”


End file.
